


Crumbs From Your Table

by Azar



Series: Fanmixes [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix I originally made years ago for the Doggett/Scully relationship in S8-9. Canon compliant in that it's unrequited on Doggett's part, but with a not-quite-canonical wistfulness in some of the Scully POV songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbs From Your Table

[Crumbs from Your Table](http://8tracks.com/azarsuerte/crumbs-from-your-table?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [AzarSuerte](http://8tracks.com/azarsuerte?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Track Listing:

  1. **_Uninvited_ \- Alanis Morissette** (Scully POV) 
  2. **_An Innocent Man_ \- Billy Joel** (Doggett POV) 
  3. **_Strong Enough_ \- Sheryl Crow** (Scully POV) 
  4. **_Crumbs from Your Table_ \- U2** (Doggett POV) 
  5. **_To Make You Feel My Love_ \- Garth Brooks** (Doggett POV) 
  6. **_First Cut Is the Deepest_ \- Sheryl Crow** (Scully POV) 
  7. **_Leave_ \- Matchbox Twenty** (Mulder POV) 
  8. **_If You're Gone_ \- Matchbox Twenty** (Doggett POV) 
  9. **_Love to Love You_ \- The Corrs** (Scully POV) 
  10. **_Kryptonite_ \- 3 Doors Down** (Doggett POV) 
  11. **_Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of_ \- U2** (Doggett POV) 




End file.
